


Repeated Mistakes

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elijah Kamski was the world's man of the century. Reclusive and rich, his home was only ever shared with his numerous RT600 motels and his younger sister, and now, she's missing.Repeating past mistakes in a time where it counts, the inventor needs to enlist help from someone he'd thought he'd never see again -- and this time, Gavin has a few tricks of his own.





	Repeated Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is now apart of a new series! Feel free to read the first part (Not optional!) which is the prologue! Thanks guys, enjoy!

“You should go outside, staying here is rather…”

“Isolating?”

“… You were never supposed to be ‘ locked up’  here.” 

“I’m not locked up Elijah — I chose to stay here because you’re my brother.”

“Well perhaps it’s time you do something for yourself.”

“… Are you kicking me out?”

“Of course I’m not. That would-“

“You are. You’re done with me aren’t you? The minute you’re all better, I’m no longer needed.”

“That’s not true and you know it—“

“Do I? Not everyone likes being ordered around like mindless machines. I’m not your Android. And even then… androids are already their own persons.”

“(Y/n).”

“No Elijah, you don’t get to do that, you don’t get to treat me how you treated everyone else.”

“What are you doing?”

“Going to my room, I’m got business to take care of.”

“So you’re remaining here despite our disagreement?”

“… You’re a dick you know that?”

“You seem awfully calm for someone who should be fuelled with anger. Quite an impressive emotion if I do say so.”

“Because unlike you dear brother, I’m not an idiot.”

“And yet you don’t want to leave when I suggest you should.”

“Fuck off.”

“Whatever you say dear sister, you’ll see I’m right eventually.”

 

———————————————————

 

“Look, I don’t really give a fuck about whatever the hell you think, I want the fucking facts.” The dirt beneath Gavin’s shoe was steadily hollowing out, leaving the imprint of a size 10 sole behind. He took a drag from his cigarette before flicking it into the ash tray at his side, staring at the woman in front of him.

He was _supposed_ to be on a day off, and nothing frustrated him more than unexpected favours from Captain Fowler. He did suppose that his grudge against working with Connor since the android uprising would even out his current predicament, but as the hours went on and he came out unsuccessful, Gavin seriously doubted whether it was even worth refusing to work with the android.

“Well Detective, I find your attitude quite disrespectful, I wish you to leave this instance!” The woman, Kathy, pouted. Her multiple cats coiled themselves around her feet as she rose from her lawn chair, hands shooing at Gavin’s face.

“Ma’am, I just need the fucking address of—“

“Not another word.” She silence him, already moving to usher him through the front door, “I do not take kindly to rude men, now off you go, report back to where you came from. I hope that as you feel the shame for what you have done, you learn to behave.”

The man confusedly left the home as he stared at her form questioningly, finding it rather odd to be spoken to as if a small child. But before he could banter back another insult about his profession and age, the door was slammed in his face rather hastily.

“Fucking bitch.” He seethed under his breath, hands shoved into his hoodie pockets as he fumed. “I swear to god Fowler better have a fucking lead or so help me—“ he paused as his eyes trailed up the building next door.

It wasn’t entirely old, but the seams for where brick made contract with cement was seen to be chipping, hinting that perhaps it was time for the structure to be upgraded. But it wasn’t the architectural designs that caught the detective’s interest, instead it was the old glass windows, probably recycled with mismatched stained colours, that he eyed cautiously.

He quickly made his way over, abandoning his car that awaited him on the side of the road, tilting his head to gain a better view as his eyes squinted to avoid the sunlight.

A girl, clearly in her late 20s, had been scaling the building, perched on the window sill as she looked down and waved. “Heyo!” She hollered and Gavin almost went to pinch himself to double check he wasn’t dreaming.

But just as quickly as he eyed her, the girl shimmied her way down the side of the uneven surface, grappling into ledges and crevices in the wall as she lowered herself to the street’s level. By the time she was in front of Gavin, she was panting lightly with a bemused smile on her face.

On further inspection, Gavin took note of her appearance with a raise of an eyebrow. She looked as if she was dressed in nothing more than a rather expensive house dress and leggings with a Cyberlife insignia stitched into the ankles of her Ugg boots.

From the famous logo, Gavin was convinced she were an android, even eyeing the special arm band most once wore, fastened around her hair to hold it in a rather messy bun. But as she held out her hand for him to shake, he could easily identify the faint scrapes on her knuckles that ran along her forearm, clearly indicating that she was in fact a human.

“Why the fuck were you scaling the building?” Gavin queried, arms folding in a judgemental manner. He was almost suspicious of any ulterior motives.

The girl’s arm retracted when she realised he wouldn’t accept the gesture, resting by her side as she gave a lopsided smile. “Well I was enjoying the view of course.” She said matter-of-factly, as if it were obvious all along. “I’ve taken a new interest into parkour, quite the activity wouldn’t you say?”

The way that this girl spoke sent chills down Gavin’s spine, in a way that he hadn’t experienced before. Brushing the thought aside, the young man decided to continue his small interrogation and question her further, not entirely satisfied with the answers she provided.

“Ok smart ass, what’s your fucking name?” He grit his teeth, already feeling his frustration burn brighter.

“(Y/n).” There was a pause that followed, and then you spoke again. “(Y/n) Is my name… and you are?”

The slight shift in tone was disregarded by your immediate question, disguising the slight concern you had as you considered revealing your complete identity.

“Detective Gavin Fucking Reed, now stop being a fucking idiot, what are you doing?” He didn’t like where this conversation was going.

“Well Mr “Gavin Fucking Reed” do tell me, is the ‘Fucking’ your mother’s maiden name or is it one you bestowed upon yourself?” You teased, watching as Gavin visibly burned red.

“Answer the fucking question, this entire area is under investigation so if —“

“Yeah yeah, you’re gonna take me in.” You paused, smirking almost mischievously as you leaned in, “But guess what, even if you somehow found dirt on me for something I aint apart of, my brother—“

“Oh yeah? Your brother will what? (Y/n) whatever the fuck your last name is, you have the right to remain silent—“ your eyes widened as you felt yourself being roughly spun around, handcuffs clicking into place behind you, “Anything you say can and will be used against you.”

You felt a shove to your back as Gavin marched you to his car, your body going rigid as he gave another push for you to enter. “This is fucking bullshit.” You called out, “I’ve done jack, I was messing around you dumb idiot!”

But whether Gavin heard you or not was unknown as he slammed the car door with just as much force as Kathy had done to him earlier, more than eager for an excuse to return to his day off.

 

———————————————————

 

“ _And today, our top story for Detroit; mass murderer or miss liar? This afternoon around 3 pm, police investigations began in regards to the murders of 25 residents in Downtown Detroit. The incident took place just last Saturday and reports have already flooded in claiming that it’s a hate crime._ ”

“Chloe, lower the volume of the radio please.”

“Of course Elijah.”

_“While not confirmed, later this afternoon, Detective Gavin Reed has made an arrest for a suspect at the investigation’s scene.”_

“Thank you dear, that will be all for tonight.”

“No problem, the girls and I are going out for drinks, would you be interested in joining us?”

“No thank you Chloe, I’ve got some work to do.”

“…She’ll come back.”

“I thought that too… but it’s been six days, I’m starting to think otherwise.”

_“The suspect’s name is (y/n) and she was caught scaling a neighbouring building of Ms Kathy Greenwood, wife of one of the victims in the current case.  What’s perhaps most peculiar about this 27 year old however, is the unique items of clothing she was caught wearing.”_

“… Elijah…”

“Turn up the volume Chloe.”

“I think it’s actually (y/n)!”

_“A pair of Cyberlife Ugg boots that have never been commercially released and an android uniform armband. Could Cyberlife have to do with these mass murders? Or is this all some big set up?”_

“It’s her… what on earth has she gotten herself into now?”

“I can send one of the girls to go get her.”

“No, I’ll go. Could you grab my jacket? It’s on the clothes hanger.”

“Of course, but Elijah, are you sure—“

“Yes. I’m damn certain. Tell the girls to prepare the car, you can drop me at the station on the way to the bar.”

“Yes, we’ll be quick… but showing your face in public has been something you—“

“I think it’s about time I took my own advice.”

“…If you are certain…”

“100%”

 

———————————————————

 

 

You had only been there for four hours when you finally admitted that the basic holding cell you were locked in had been incredibly painful. After spending your time in denial, trying to entertain yourself as far as conversing with the other adults that shared your space with was the only thing left to do.

And so that’s how two familiar faces being Lieutenant Anderson and the android Connor, met you for the second time.

“Now, no you gotta put your hand on top, yeah like that.” Your voice directed, guiding the adults in a small clapping game for children. The 15 of you were seated in a circle with the person on the left’s hand on top of your own. “Now remember the song? Good. 1, 2, 3!”

You moved your right hand across to hit the guy’s next to you, and in turn he moved to pass the clap along to the person beside him. The clap continued to be passed around the circle.

_“There’s a part on the hill would you like to come, bring your own cup and saucer and your own bubblegum…”_

Hank raised an eyebrow at the adults that chanted, dubious as to believe that potential major criminals were currently playing children games.

“I believe they are seriously bored.” Connor noted, studying the rhythm of the game.

 _“By the way, what is your boyfriend’s name?”_ The clap paused as one of the inmates landed at the end of the question.

“Now you gotta provide a name.” You promoted, awaiting an answer.

“Gary.” The guy said, and the group continued.

_“Gary will be there blowing kisses in the air, saying ooh la la la—“_

“Sorry to cut your game short,” Hank called out, eyeing the time on the nearby wall, “—but (y/n), we need to take you into interrogation.”

You turned your body to eye the familiar voices, eyes widening in recognition for the two who you had helped before the revolution. You practically bounced over to the gate, beaming at the friendly faces that stared back on the other side.

“Hank! Connor! What a coincidence! Finally people with common sense around here! Detective Gavin Fucking Reed has made a mistake. Wrong place wrong time — you know I wouldn’t do shit right?” You joked, but deep down you knew you were praying they’d believe you.

“Sorry (y/n), it’s protocol, we’ll be quick.” Connor apologetically smiled, stepping aside to unlock your detaining cell. “We should really upgrade our holding cells, there’s barely enough room for these people.”

“Here here to that.” You mumbled, following Hank hastily through the corridor. “How are you guys doing?”

“Eh, same old.” Hank mumbled before placing his hand against a blue scanner. With a beep, the door slid open and revealed a rather dark interior, Gavin awaiting inside. “Good luck kid.” Hank nodded, before stepping aside. 

“Wait.” You deadpanned, head swivelling to face him ludicrously. “You’re gonna leave me… in there… with _him.”_

“I shall accompany you inside.” Connor offered, “But I will not be questioning unless Detective Reed misses something vital.” You nodded your head before sighing as Connor lead you inside, waving goodbye to Hank as the door closed behind you both. 

Now you were kind of worried. And clearly this fear was displayed across your facial features because Gavin appeared smug, almost tantalising. You seriously considered calling Elijah to beg him for help, just as you had warned the detective you would, but now that almost seemed like a desperate thing and you did NOT want to show vulnerability to your brother.

But as your wrists were handcuffed to the table, a weight in your gut dropped heavily, sinking down as Gavin looked over you.

“(Y/n).” He simply said, chuckling lowly as he did, although there was nothing amusing about the situation.

“Hurry the fuck up.” Hank’s voice called out over the intercom, and you had to bite your lip in order to stifle a laugh as the younger man flipped off the lieutenant through the two way mirror.

“As I was saying.” Gavin promptly ignored the call out, daring to get closer to your face. “State your full name for the report.”

He was standing so close, you could see the colour of his irises and how the little strands of grey were flecked with blue. You could also clearly identify the angry red scar that draped across the bridge of his nose, the flesh clearly paler around the edges and darker towards the middle.

“I ain’t saying jack.” You grumbled back, stubbornly turning your head to the side. “My brother—“

“Yeah yeah, I’ve fucking heard that one before.” The man rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed, “I don’t give a shit,  I want you name. Now.”

You bit your lip as you eyed the android who stood a little way away. He frowned as his eyes scanned you, clearly unimpressed with the lack of information he could retrieve — but of course you knew that, Cyberlife had anything and everything about you protected.

“Well too bad pretty boy, I’m not answering.” You managed to sneer, watching with an odd satisfaction as Gavin growled, throwing his hands up in the air before pointing accusingly towards Connor.

“Plastic, scan her and give me her fucking profile pronto.” He commanded, turning to eye you with a smirk. Oh, he thought he won?

“I cannot access (Y/n)’s files even if I wanted to.” Connor informed him, glaring slightly as Gavin’s face began to flush red. “It appears that they have been protected as ordered by the Court of Detroit. ‘Protection from the public’ it appears.”

“So… you’re a millionaire’s lovechild, that it?” Gavin grit, “Daddy the CEO of Cyberlife? Gonna bail you out? Well I’ll tell you now, you ain’t leaving this fucking building, evidence points to you _sweetheart_.” The words were like venom, threatening to poison you as you sat in your seat uncomfortably.

“Look, I’m sick of this shit, if you give me my phone I can prove I was at home from the fucking androids that were present.” You seethed, wrists reddening the more you struggled in your cuffs

“You really think I’m stupid enough to—“

“(Y/n)’s statements have been proven to be correct.” Connor piped up, happily making his way over to your seated posture. “I’ve wirelessly established a connection with her device in the evidence locker and the memory data from an ST600 model proves that she was no where near our crime scenes.” Connor moved his hands to unlock your handcuffs, offering a kind smile as you silently thanked him.

“There, my alibi checks out.” You stood harshly, chair scraping against the cold floor as you dared to make eye contact with Gavin. “Not that it was any of your business, but I was busy _avoiding_ a certain prick head and you’re just his spitting image.”

You bit your lip before pulling at your ponytail that had fallen from its bun, the hairstyle tightening as stray hairs flew freely from the quick adjustment. “If a swarm of androids named Chloe come looking for me, tell them to shove their concerns where they belong.”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow as he tilted his head. “And where may that be?” He inquired, somewhat naive for the sarcastic remark.

“Up my brother’s fucking ass.” You smirked, and with a a flip of your finger in Gavin’s direction, you turned on your heel and marched yourself out, ignoring the look of bewilderment that was plastered across the detective’s face.

 

———————————————————

 

Gavin was a rather remarkable detective. His brains and quick wits were what kept him in the police department for the years his disciplinary folder grew, something Fowler had clearly stressed to him every fourth day, and something Gavin didn’t really care about.

If he was good at his job, then that’s all that had to matter. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was being paid to say “please” and “thank you”.

So when he heard that Elijah Kamski had personally requested to speak with _him_ , he knew that shit was about to hit the fan.

Of course he thought it was a senseless joke, one that Connor had no intention of know the history behind, but then Hank of all people had shown up and restated the exact same thing, that the man of the century was waiting to speak with him and him alone.

The thought of that scared him.

“He’s waiting in the viewing room, no idea what the fuck he wants but he’s alone and fucking pissed.” Hank shrugged his shoulders, “Always knew he was a wacko, Connor and I got that impression the first time we spoke with him but shit… he’s hella mad.”

Connor nodded feverishly before stepping aside and ushering Gavin to the directed room. “I suggest—“

“I don’t need your fucking suggestions you dumb prick.” The detective grit his teeth, hand pressed flatly against the door scanner, “Go fuck off.”

Connor gave the man a look, eyes squinting at him in the most judgmental way a soft face could, before silently stalking off, perhaps to somewhere more pleasant.

The door slide aside and Gavin entered, eyeing the man that stood in the corner of the room. “Well done Reed, you fucked up.” He said, applauding him in the most satirical of ways.

“Kamski.” Gavin grit out, “What the hell do you want?”

Elijah gave a thoughtful sigh, if sighs could be thoughtful, before clasping his hands together. “You arrested a girl today — (y/n).” He began, immediately spiking Gavin’s interest. “I need to speak with her about certain… matters, and I am enlisting you to track her down.”

“I’m not a fucking sniffer dog.” Gavin snarled, “That’s what the bloody K-9 unit is for.” He took a tantalising step forward, as if to threaten the inventor’s space, before practically spitting at him with his words. “And why the fuck should I help you? Gonna use me again huh? Like fucking last time?”

His comment appeared to have struck a nerve within the man, who visibly shrunk inwards. Gavin did a double take— did the all mighty Elijah Kamski feel _guilty_?

He snorted at the response before taking a seat in the available chair, feet propped up onto the work surface before him. “Another mind game? I ain’t a fool.”

“No, you’re right.” Kamski nodded, “I did treat you unjustly.”

The detective’s feet lowered as he stood upright, arms folding as he observed. There wasn’t much else to say apart from the fact that Elijah truly _did_ appear to feel bad, even the usual tells, like the certain facial features that were prominent whenever he faked anything, they were no where near visible in Gavin’s sight.

He wanted to blame the lighting of the dim room, and yet the more he stared, the astonishingly impossible to believe truth was that Kamski had truly meant what he had said.

“Doesn’t mean you’re sorry.” Gavin spat, testing the boundaries of this new found revelation. But Elijah appeared to be a step ahead.

“Don’t pretend to care.” He rolled his eyes, “We both know that you wouldn’t forgive me even if I begged.”

“Then beg goddamn it.” Gavin snorted, casually leaning against the wall behind him.

“But we both know that’s not what you’re after.”

“I don’t know, wouldn’t be too sure.” The detective said, eyeing Kamski up and down, “If you of all people can miraculously change, then why can’t I?”

Kamski actually laughed at Gavin’s claim, taking a turn to sit in the observation chair. “And you really believe you’ve changed?” He challenged, a hand gestures to the large window before them. “You had (y/n) here, not a second thought spared when you arrested her.”

“Fuck off.” Gavin seethed, glaring daggers into the man. “If that’s all you want, then I don’t care, go find her yourself.”

It appeared that Elijah had truly become desperate, because now Gavin could recognise the inner turmoil as the billionaire battled with an argument. “I can’t.” He finally admitted. “I fucked up a second time with her and she refuses to talk to me.”

Gavin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Some change you’re making.” He said flatly.

“Gavin.” Elijah softly spoke, and never had the man ever heard his name being called out in the most pleading way ever, “ _Please_ , I’m quite literally _begging_ you.” He felt pathetic, but continued to press on, “This is important, I’ll do anything I swear. I’ll pay you, I’ll personally—“

Gavin held up a hand to silence the pathetic man and found a sadistic pride in having so much power over him. He shook his head and watched as the despair filled the other’s eyes, before deciding to take his leave.

Kamski eyed Gavin as he turned to the now open door. “You’re a cruel man Gavin.” He called, “Crueler than I.”

Gavin froze in place as he processed the accusing words. There was a pause, and then—

“I’ll find the dumb girl.” He mumbled, turning to eye Kamski one last time. “Not because you asked but because whatever you’ve done, I’m gonna be the bigger man about it.”

“Thank you.” Elijah breathes, a sigh of relief escaping him, “This means—“

“I don’t care.” Gavin cut him off, “Fuck you.”

 

———————————————————

 

“He sent you, didn’t he.” You didn’t need to turn and see Gavin as he approached your peaceful pose. You’d been sitting on the backrest of the bench for the past half hour, a small bottle of cheap beer at your feet.

“He said he needed to speak with you, just hurry the fuck up so I can—“

“Get back to your day off.” You finished, eyes rolling, “Yadda yadda I know, but I’m not going.”

“I swear to fucking god—“

“I’m not going.” You stated again and this time it wasn’t an option. “I’m going to sit here, and fucking be rid of his ways.”

“I don’t like this any more than you do, but I don’t fucking-“

“You’re Gavin Reed.” You stared, and suddenly the detective went quiet as he tried to work out what your statement had meant. “He’s spoken about you before.” Your distant gaze faltered as you made eye contact with the man, taking a sip from your drink.

“That’s none of your business.” Gavin said defensively.

“Nope, it’s not, and neither is my situation with him, yet here we are.”

“I’m being the bigger man in a situation he should be stepping in for.”

“He used me, the second person he fucking uses.” You said coldly, icily staring at Gavin, “First, his best friend, when he needed assistance with Cyberlife’s upbringing you were there.” You take a pause to drink, heart sinking as the alcohol was found to be gone.

“Like I said—“

“And the second person.” You cut him off, holding a hand up to silence him, “Was _me_. When he desperately needed someone to look out for him and make sure Connor and Hank weren’t going to fucking kill themselves and destroy the revolution.” You tossed the glass bottle and watched as it shattered, carelessly kicking it with the sole of your shoe. “And then what does he do? He tells me to get lost, his own fucking sister.”

Gavin’s eyes widened at the new information, studying your face as you turned away disinterestedly. “You. You’re his sister.” The statement was dumbfounded.

“Yup.” You said, popping the P of the word, “But what does that matter? He told me to go outside and voila! Here I fucking am.”

The detective hesitantly took the seat beside you, climbing the small bench to sit on top of it as you had done, frowning as he folded his arms. “He never told me about a sister.”

“Of course not.” You bemused, “Protection from the public or whatever. But every time you came around, I’d hear you, when we were younger, you’d talk, play games — Dungeons and Dragons and that one part where your guy was beat to shit—“

“By an army of miniature horses… yeah I remember that.” Gavin said, surprised to find that he was chuckling at the memory.

He felt his body loosen up significantly, and caught himself off guard when he found that his hurry to get on with his day off was quickly diminishing. He pushed anymore thoughts down before he could fully process them, hands retreating from their balled fists in his pockets.

“I’m not going back. I don’t wanna see him.” You restated, and suddenly the reminder of your current predicament made its way into Gavin’s head.

“Well you don’t have too.” He pointed out, “Just go back home.”

“Can’t.” You sighed, “I was so sure that I was gonna stay with Elijah for so long that I terminated my roommate agreement.”

Gavin frowned at that. “So where the fuck have you been the past few days?”

“Hotels… motels… inns… you know, the usual.” You replied, “Since I’m connected to Elijah, I’m able to access a lot of money.”

“So why not buy a house?”

“Well, I could, but then he technically owns it… I kinda don’t work because he always claimed he would support me since he technically was the reason I had to stay hidden…” you shrugged your shoulders, “So yeah.”

“Well I’m not taking you to him.” Gavin reassured you, nodding thoughtfully, “You ain’t half that bad.”

“Wow, thank you sooo much.” You rolled your eyes.

“Whatever, take it or leave it.” He said, shifting slightly. You both remained silent for a while before he spoke up again. “So what hotel are you currently staying at?”

You quirked your eyebrow at him. “Well, none anymore. Since that news article, I’ve had to keep the down low, especially when they identified my shoes and shit, so I guess I’ll just find an alleyway that doesn’t smell too bad of piss.”

A weight in Gavin’s stomach dropped as you said this, dread running through his veins as he processed what you had said. In reality, if it weren’t for him and his brash decisions, then perhaps you wouldn’t have been under the spotlight, but now you were… and he just couldn’t help but blame himself.

“Your shoes are cool.” He said lamely, and you laughed at his awkwardness.

“You reckon?.” You smiled, “When I designed them, Kamski got Cyberlife to collaborate with Ugg Boots to get me these things for my 21st. Best pair of shoes ever.”

Gavin eyed the shoes with their Cyberlife logo on the ankles, glowing a fluorescent blue. “And the scrunchie?” He prompted, turning to eye the accessory.

“Oh this thing? Made it myself.” You stated proudly, “At one point I was given work in Cyberlife to “package present” androids. Dress them up and shit.” You explained, snorting as you went, “and for the most part, it was fun.”

“But?” Gavin could sense a change as your tone shifted slowly, your eyes turning downcast.

“But then I was allowed to work on the RK series. I helped pick their outfits and fitted them… ya know, Markus and Connor.” There was a pause. “But the first Connor they booted up… He was just a mess.” you went quieter again, and felt yourself give out a heavy sigh.

“I had to undress them after they were decommissioned, but Connor was still alive. There was a miscalculation and as I began to remove his jacket, he reached out, LED red, and grabbed me.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, staring at you in disbelief. He was almost like a small child, who was simply fascinated by the short story as you continued to speak. His eyes never left your face.

“He told me that he knew I couldn’t do anything, but wanted to give me his armband as a token of gratitude for being understanding.” You shook your head, “Cyberlife let me go after that… and I guess I didn’t want to loose it so… boom, scrunchie.”

You twiddled your thumbs as you both remained silent, neither daring to speak because there was simply nothin else to say. You turned to catch Gavin’s eye as he studied your face.

“It’s probably gonna be fucking weird but you can crash at my place.” He finally said, the offer slipping from between his lips as he jumped off the bench, suddenly stretching as you stared at him ludicrously.

“Uhm What?”

“Well… it’s my fault you can’t go anywhere.” He said sheepishly, “And I’ll just tell the twat I haven’t found you yet. You’re an adult, you can do whatever you want so it isn’t really kidnapping.” Gavin assured you.

You smirked before following the detective and jumped down, looping an arm through his as you practically dragged him off to the footpath that lined the park. The wind blew softly as he followed you hastily.

“Sleepovers sound like fun.” You mused, the strides in your steps becoming more lively, “My, my what would Elijah say?”

“He’d probably be fucking pissed.” Gavin snorted, leading you towards the pedestrian crossing, “His ex-best friend and sister hanging out without him. I almost wanna spite him.”

“Can I even be his ex- sister?”

“Probably not, but we can make it a thing.” Gavin shrugged his shoulders.

“Ah what an asshat of a brother anyway.” You hollered, tugging at your linked arms. A few passing people turned to give an odd glance as you laughed, shaking their heads as you went on your way with Gavin. Their opinions didn’t really matter at this point.

“He’s an idiot.” Gavin agreed, taking the time to give the other people of the public a judgemental stare.

“Oh definitely— I had to live with him my entire childhood!”

“What a childhood that must have been.”

“Tell me about it, it was the worst. That’s why he can kiss my ass!”

“He’s your brother.”

“Correction; my ex-brother!”

“Touché but no.”

“Then fuck him!”

“That sounds more like it. Fuck Elijah!”

“Here here, fuck Elijah Kamski!”


End file.
